eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Kanji Tsuda
(born August 27, 1965 in Fukui, Japan) is a Japanese actor. He made his debut in the 1993 Takeshi Kitano film Sonatine. He is married and has one child. He is currently represented by La Sette talent agency. Personal * He is left-handed. * He is also known by the nicknames Tsudakan and Tsudanji. * His blood type is AB. * He is 5' 8" tall (173cm). Awards * 2003 Blue Ribbon Awards ** Best Supporting Actor for Mohohan: Copycat Killer (won) Filmography * 1993 Sonatine * 1993 Many Happy Returns * 1994 Quiet Days of Firemen * 1995 Getting Any? * 1995 Gonin * 1996 Kids Return * 1996 Atlanta Boogie * 1997 Fireworks * 1997 Junk Food * 1997 Tokyo Biyori * 1998 Pupu no Monogatari * 1998 Unlucky Monkey * 1998 April Story ... Fukatsu * 1998 Open House * 1998 Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl ... Fukazume * 1998 Bayside Shakedown * 1999 Audition ... Bartender * 1999 Don't Look Back ... Tanabe * 2000 Monday * 2000 Party 7 ... Desk clerk * 2000 Sunflower ... Kohei * 2001 Eko Eko Azarak * 2001 Filament * 2001 Quartet for Two ... Ramen-ya no kyaku * 2001 Love Cinema Vol. 5: Gips * 2001 Distance ... Masaru's elder brother * 2001 Desert Moon * 2001 Hotoke ... Shinzo * 2001 Luxurious Bone * 2001 Go * 2002 Mohohan: Copycat Killer ... Hiromi Kurihashi * 2002 Ping Pong * 2002 Drive * 2002 Rock 'n' Roll Mishin * 2002 Dolls ... Young Hiro * 2002 Mike Yokohama: A Forest with No Name ... No. 17 * 2002 To Sing of Love * 2002 Mou Hitori Iru * 2003 [Is A.] * 2003 Ju-on: The Grudge ... Katsuya Tokunaga * 2003 Trava: Fist Planet ... Trava * 2003 Life Is Journey ... (segment "N") * 2003 Zatoichi ... Playboy at home * 2003 Showa Kayo Daizenshu * 2003 Seventh Anniversary ... Okunuki * 2003 The Suicide Manual 2: Intermediate Stage ... Adachi * 2004 The Boy from Hell * 2004 A Day on the Planet * 2004 Samurai Chicks ... Abe * 2004 Crying Out Love, in the Center of the World ... Johnny * 2004 Last Love First Love * 2004 Hakenkreuz no Tsubasa ... Gerry * 2004 Survive Style 5+ ... Tsuda, burglar * 2004 Love Kill Kill * 2004 Gachapon * 2004 Road 88: Deaiji Shikoku e * 2004 Sodom the Killer * 2004 Kisu to Kizu ... Yamazaki, convenience store boss * 2004 Jyukai: The Sea of Trees Behind Mt. Fuji ... Toshio Yamada * 2004 18-kin: Abunai Kankei: The Kinshinsokan * 2005 Cromartie High: The Movie ... Interviewer A * 2005 Fukui Seishun Monogatari ... Kanji Tsuda, Independent film directer * 2005 Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama ... Ambulance Driver * 2005 Kazuo Umezu's Horror Theater: Diet ... Detective * 2005 Taga Kokoro Nimo Ryu wa Nemuru ... Sota Isohata * 2005 'Cho' Kowai Hanashi the Movie: Yami no Eigasai ... (story "Akuryo") * 2005 Water Flower ... Takashi Nagahara * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Tadashi's Father * 2005 Indian Summer * 2005 Takeshis' * 2005 Funky Forest: The First Contact * 2005 The Last Love Song on This Little Planet ... Military scientist * 2005 Masked Rider: The First * 2005 Curtain Call * 2005 Be the World for Her * 2006 Gamera the Brave * 2006 LoveDeath * 2006 Limit of Love: Umizaru ... Keisuke Misawa * 2006 Doomsday: The Sinking of Japan * 2006 Cat-Eyed Boy * 2006 The Midnight Girls * 2006 The Pavillion Salamandre ... Tsubame * 2006 13 no Tsuki ... Dr. Kijima * 2007 Watch with Me ... Kazuma ueno * 2007 Kissho Tennyo * 2007 The Scary Folklore: Ura no Sho * 2007 Itsuka no Kimi e * 2007 The Brutal Hopelessness of Love ... Okano * 2008 Park and Love Hotel * 2008 Tokyo Sonata External Links * * * Kanji Tsuda at Wikipedia * Kanji Tsuda at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1965 Births Category:Actor Category:Blood Type AB